Throw Urkel off the Train
Throw Urkel off the Train is episode eighteen of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on June 19, 1998. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written both by Michael Dawson and Ron Geiger. Plot Carl fumes about not accepting a promotion five years ago that would have transferred him to Washington, D.C. While boarding a train to travel to the nation's capital for a seminar, luggage boy Urkel accidentally stows away. The usual antics result but the nerd helps Carl realize that "the road not taken" was perhaps the right decision after all. Meanwhile, Laura becomes suspicious about Maxine's new boyfriend D'Andre (Kristoff St. John), especially after he asks her to deliver a package for him and Eddie helps her prove it. Synopsis Carl fumes to Harriette about his regret in not accepting a promotion five years ago that would have transferred him to Washington D.C. While boarding a train to travel to the nation's capital for a seminar, luggage boy Urkel accidentally stows away. Chaos ensues when Carl's forced to share a room with Steve for the night in his room. Meanwhile, Laura is very suspicious about Maxine's new boyfriend D'Andre, especially after he asks her to deliver a package for him. She immediately warns her friend to cut ties with him now because he's up to no good. Maxine refuses to believe her and demands that she stays out of her life. Minutes later, Eddie comes home as a newly, full-fledge police officer and Laura tells him about her suspicions on D'Andre. She's concerned that Maxine will make a horrible mistake and she asks him to keep an eye on her boyfriend. Eddie agrees on the grounds that she has to wash and dry his clothes. In Downtown Chicago, Laura's suspicions about D'Andre and his intent is confirmed. He was trafficing drugs (mainly cocaine) with the intent of selling it illegally and using Maxine as a go-between as his alibi. Eddie, Willie and a fellow officer arrest him and another drug dealer for drug charges. Maxine asks what's going on and why are the police arresting D'Andre. Eddie mentions that he's on the most wanted list because he's running an illegal drug operation in Chicago and the package that he asked her to give to one of his clients are drugs. She is hurt over betrayal from D'Andre. Maxine is crying in Eddie's arms, telling him about D'Andre using her as a go-between. How much she regretted in not heeding Laura warning to stay away from him and hurting her feelings by ending their friendship. Eddie reassures Maxine that she didn't know what was going on and comforts her. She gets into the police car with him and Willie to make a statement against D'Andre. During that time, Maxine realizes that she has to apologize to Laura for trying to watch out for her safety and she showed how ungrateful she was towards her by telling her to stay out of her life. On the train, the usual antics results, as Carl yells at Urkel and calls him a butthead. However, an insulted Steve sets him straight for calling him that because it was his nickname in preschool and he was hurt by that. Later on, Carl confides in Urkel that five years ago, he regretted in not taking the promotion that got his fellow officer and rival, Charlie Carnelli where he was today. Steve helps him to rethink his regret in not accepting the promotion by giving him a 2nd opinion about it. Had Carl taken the promotion years ago and moved to Washington D.C., he would've regretted it in the long hall since he wasn't good with politics. He was a man of action who is respected by the community for his efforts to keep crime down in Chicago. Carl became captain of the Chicago PD at a very young age. His family, friends and fellow officers look up to him in respect. In turn, Carl realizes that Steve was right all along and that "the road not taken" was probably the best decision that he had made. In the post credits, a shaken Maxine visits the Winslow house and apologizes to Laura for not heeding her earlier warning about D'Andre. She had thought he was different from the previous guys she had dated. Maxine had realized the truth from Eddie when he and his fellow officers arrested D'Andre and another dealer for their illegal dug business. They recall on the times Laura had failed to heed the warnings of both her and Steve of her previous boyfriends. Only for her to find out too late how terrible those boyfriends are. After this, Laura has matured very well when she started dating Stefan and later Urkel. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Judyann Elder as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * Martin Grey as Joe * Derek McGrath as Conductor * Kristoff St. John as D'Andre * Marlon Young as Willie Tannen Trivia * This episode marks the only two times, Laura has warned Maxine about her new boyfriend's dishonesty and less than innocent intentions on her. The first time was in Pulling Teeth **In the most of the earlier seasons, Steve and Maxine had tried to warn Laura the same thing that usually took near to the end of the episodes for her to see her previous' boyfriends for who they were. *This episode was originally scheduled to air March 27, 1998 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine